Repeating History Smut Outtakes
by Scifichick626
Summary: Smuttier versions of the scenes between Elena and Elijah in my fic Repeating History, you can read them if you want, but if not the actual fic is only rated T for a reason
1. The First Time

**A/N So here you go, I am new to this so please be gentle with me, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 20 The first time

"Good, but I'm glad I already do" he smiles and kisses her.

It was meant to be gentle and sweet but the fire that was always between them ignited.

He pulls her onto his lap so she was straddling him her dress riding up even more as his hands slide up thighs.

She loosens his tie before her hand moves up and wrap around his shoulders.

His hands slide up her back, one resting on the small of her back anchoring her against him, the other tangles in her hair as their tongues battle for dominance.

The only thing that stopped them going any further was the driver.

As soon as they pulled to a stop Elijah picked her up and flashed up to his room, slamming the door shut as he presses her against it without breaking their kiss.

She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and throws his tie aside, she starts undoing his shirt but her task is made more difficult by his inability to stop kissed her.

Finally getting frustrated she just rips it open and throws it aside.

He pulls the zipper of her dress down and lets it slide to the floor.

He kisses her again and her hands drop to his pants, she pulls the belt loose and undoes them.

He kicks them along with his shoes and socks aside as he presses her into the door.

She wraps her legs around his hips their centres grinding together.

Elijah carries them over to the bed and lays her on it gently, before he's on top of her again their kisses hot and desperate.

He mouths travels down to her neck and her pulse is racing.

Ignoring it he focuses solely on her, the feel of her skin against his, the warmth of her body, they fit together so perfectly it was like they were made for each other.

She arches her back and he unclasps her bra throwing it aside.

He rolls her already hard nipples with his thumbs eliciting a delightful moan from her as her hands dig into the sheets.

"Oh god Elijah" she gasps her eyes slamming shut.

He takes first one and then the other in his mouth her squirming and panting breaths serving only to turn him on even more.

Pulling her underwear down he lightly caresses her wet core.

"Elijah please, don't tease me" she begs.

Removing his own boxers he slides into her in one motion.

Elena feels herself move to accommodate him, because clearly he was very much a man.

She kisses him again as they begin to move together, matching each others thrusts as Elena crashes over the edge, his name on her lips in a moan which drives him over as well her name spilling from him in a groan of pleasure.

They lie next to each other, Elena breathing heavily and sweating slightly her heartbeat racing.

"Wow, that was, wow" she gasps.

"I believe the phrase you're looking for is OMG" smiles Elijah.

"Yes, it definitely is, and never before has it sounded so good" laughs Elena rolling onto her side to face him.

"Tonight, was perfect Elijah" she smiles.

"Nothing but the best for you lovely Elena" he replies as he kisses her, rolling them over as her hands tangle in his hair.

While his trace her curves, her leg locking around him once again driving their centres together, Elijah feels himself getting hard again as Elena's desire returns as well.

Elena rolls them over and kisses him.

Sliding onto him his hands settle on her hips as she grinds down on him.

"Elena" he gasps.

"Love the sound of my name like that" she smiles, and she loved watching the always perfect in control Elijah come apart and the fact it was because of her.

Again their movements are in perfect sync as the meet each other thrust for thrust and soon enough the climax together, this time their lips muffling their cries of pleasure.

"Definitely perfect" smiles Elena as she curls into his side afterwards, her head on his chest.

"I have to agree" nods Elijah as he draws idle patterns on her hip, he had been with both previous doppelgangers, but he hadn't felt this complete with either of them.

They drift off into a peaceful and satiated sleep.

* * *

 **A/N So let me know, this is not going to be hard core detail, just more intimate and detailed than the actual story itself, if this is well received then I will make them for the other scenes within Repeating History :)**


	2. The Shower

**A/N So here you go the next smut chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review, this one is short and sweet :)**

* * *

Chapter 25 the shower

She leans up and kisses him pressing him against the wall.

His arm snakes around her waist pulling her against him.

Her arms wrap around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

Elijah pulls back, "perhaps now is not the best time lovely, you are more than little emotional given today's events" he says.

"So make me forget, at least for tonight Elijah, can we just forget about the rest of the world?" she asks.

He didn't want to stop and he was hardly taking advantage of her.

Pressing her against the wall her kisses her, hard.

Elena grinds her lower half against his, her tongue battling with his for dominance.

He turns her pressing her nipples into the cold wall which contrasts sharply with the warmth of the water as she hisses at the sensation her head dropping back.

Elijah's hand snakes up her stomach to cup her breast, caressing her nipple, before he slides into her wet core.

Elena braces her hand against the wall as they move together.

As Elijah moves down to her neck he kisses it lightly.

"Do it" she whispers.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I trust you" she gasps.

His fangs come forwards and he sinks his fangs into her neck.

She gasps at the sensation, but instead of it hurting it only seemed to add to the pleasure she was already feeling her hand tightening in his hair.

Elijah couldn't even describe how euphoric it felt to be with her, but this, it was the most intimate thing that they could do, and it heightened the feelings of pleasure coursing through him.

He pulls back after a few moments as she climaxes, he follows after holding her quivering form against him, biting his own wrist he holds it out to her and she latches onto it for a few seconds as her neck heals and so does his wrist.

She turns to him, "I love you" she smiles running her hand down his face.

"I love you too" he smiles as the water washes the blood down the drain as he kisses her again.

They drag themselves out of the shower and dry off, but don't bother with their clothes as they curl up in bed, Elena's hair still slightly damp, but neither cared.

They had been together in every way they could and neither one regretted it.


	3. The Make Up

**A/N Here you go the smuttier version of Elejah from my story Repeating History enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 30 The Make Up

"No more secrets" he promises and kisses her again the urge to make her his and show her how much he loved growing.

"I love you, and I always will" she gasps.

"And I you lovely" he whispers kissing her again, it was hot and demanding and hard.

Elena couldn't help the desire that began to build and she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Bedroom" she whispers against his mouth.

He picks her up and flashes her up to her room, as the door closes the fire starts to burn even more.

Elena pushes his jacket off his shoulders and pulls his tie loose as she undoes his short quickly, wanting the feeling of his skin on hers, as she runs her hands up his sculpted chest to cup his face.

Elijah pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it aside; he pulls her bra off and carries her to the bed his hands running up from her hips to cup her breasts, as his lips trail down her neck to her nipples taking one into his mouth as he rolls it around his tongue, before switching sides.

"Oh god Elijah" she gasps her hand in his hair while the other grips the sheets.

He lets one of his hands snake down to undo the top of her jeans, his hand sliding inside and lightly stroking her wet centre and he can feel how ready she is.

"Please, don't tease" she pleads.

With a smile he rids them of their remaining clothes and slides into her, his lips finding hers again as his tongue plunders her mouth, the need to show her she was his overwhelming him.

Her arms wrap around his shoulders as they move together her legs locking around his hips as he pushes into her.

It wasn't long before Elena felt her climax coming and her nails rake down his back as she groans in pleasure.

The feeling of her clenching around him and her nails sends him over the edge as well.

"Elena" he moans against her lips.

She kisses him again as he slides out of her leaving her panting, her chest heaving, sex with Elijah never ceased to amaze her, she'd never had someone who got her so completely, not Stefan and definitely not Matt, with Elijah it was more, then again as Caroline often said, 1000 years ought to do something for a mans skills in bed and Elena could not be happier about it.

"I am never going to get enough of this" she sighs happily turning into him so she was flush against his side.

"Me either and I am sorry Elena" he says stroking her cheek.

"Stop apologising Elijah, I get it" she smiles.

He opens his mouth to argue but she silences him with a kiss her finger under his chin to stop him from speaking.

"You are far too articulate Elijah, I think I need to distract you" she purrs as her lips move to his neck and she begins kissing down his torso, she lightly teases one nipple and then the other with her teeth before continuing her descent.

She can feel him getting hard again as her hand teases him, her nails lightly scrapping down his shaft

He lets his eyes close at the teasing sensation already sending waves of desire though him.

"Elena, what did you say about teasing?" he gasps.

She simply smiles and continues her slow and torturous teasing.

"Elena" he pleads.

With a satisfied smirk she straddles him, sliding into her already wet centre as she grinds down on him, her hips moving in a circle.

Her hands lace through his, holding them against the bed as she sets the pace, slow and torturous her lips finding his neck again.

As the teasing becomes too much he bucks up with his hips and Elena groans in pleasure her teeth scrapping along his skin as she bites down lightly.

Releasing his hands he sits up, and kisses her neck, as his hand slides down between them to tease her clit.

Her eyes slam shut as she bites down on her bottom lip her head dropping back to give him better access.

Their movements were still slow drawing out their love making before his lips find hers again, their tongues tangling around each other as his other hand slides up to cup her breast.

"Elijah" she groans against his lips as she bites down on his bottom one.

He lets out a slight hiss at the sensation, the slow sensuality driving him just as crazy as their fast passionate love making did.

Her breaths come out in little pants and moans as his hand continued to work between them.

"Oh fuck Elijah, harder" she moans.

It was one of the dirtiest things he'd ever heard out of her mouth and served only to arouse him further.

"Not so much fun to be teased is it my lovely Elena" he purrs.

"Elijah please" she begs as he continues to hit that sweet spot but not sending her over the edge.

"As the lady wishes" he smirks, while the sounds she was making were incredibly sexy the slow tortuous pace was keeping him at the edge but not sending him over it.

Increasing their thrusts they quickly feel their climaxes coming on as they scream each others names as they fall back on the bed.

"Oh, my, god" gasps Elena as she collapses next to him.

"My sentiments exactly" agrees Elijah feel satiated and happy, his security firmly back in place as he pulls her to him.

"I meant it Elijah, I do want you to turn me; in a few years maybe after I've finished college or whatever else we do" she smiles.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I would never have forced you into it" he promises.

"I know" she smiles.


End file.
